


No Sled? No Problem!

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton December Challenge 2020, Gen, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Winter Solstice #6: SleddingKurt tries to make cookies, but it seems some of his supplies have disappeared...
Kudos: 5





	No Sled? No Problem!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the moment I saw this prompt my only thought was "someone is definitely using something as a sled that is not supposed to be a sled, and that someone is definitely a Windsor."

After waking up early on a Saturday morning to an eerily quiet house, Kurt decided to take advantage of the rare moment of calm to get some baking done. Checking over his shoulder periodically in fear of one of the Windsors sneaking up to steal some uncooked dough, he spent the morning sequestered in the kitchen, preparing a probably-too-large batch of cookies in anticipation of the oncoming frenzy. He was already a little suspicious about the lack of activity in the house, but he decided not to question it. He was grateful for the opportunity to bake in peace.

That is, until he went to retrieve a baking sheet and found the entire drawer completely empty.

Kurt frowned. He didn’t think anyone else in the house would be using the sheets for baking, especially not with this being the only kitchen. But when he stepped out into the common room and heard a faint chorus of laughter from outside, he started to put the pieces together.

Wrapping a thick shawl around himself, Kurt stepped out into the cold, noticing for the first time that the entire campus was covered in a layer of packed snow. Small groups of boys ran this way and that, pelting each other with snowballs and rolling around in the sea of white. But just off to the side of Windsor House, Kurt discovered the reason why the house was so quiet - and the culprits behind the mystery of his missing baking sheets.

“Come on!” Ethan shouted, trudging up the small hill at the side of Windsor. He held one of the sheets in his hand, powdery snowflakes falling off of it as he attempted to run to where his brother stood at the top of the hill. “Rematch, come on!”

Evan laughed, and Kurt noticed that he was holding another baking sheet. “Switch tracks,” he said, nodding to the two paths they’d already worn into the snow. Ethan grinned.

Kurt watched silently, his brow quirking with amusement as the twins squeezed themselves onto the baking sheets and dragged themselves over the peak of the hill with their hands. It was then that he located the third one, clutched tightly in the mittens of a much smaller boy. Kurt stared in surprise. “Reed?”

Reed whirled around, wide-eyed, looking like he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t. “Kurt,” he yelped, shifting his weight nervously. “I—we were—“

“You’re not seriously going _sledding_ , are you?” Kurt said dryly, though his face cracked into a smile.

“I…wasn’t sure,” Reed mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink. “I thought…I know, it’s a bad idea, probably, but I thought it looked like fun.”

Kurt glanced down to the twins, who had landed facedown in the snow, rolling around and laughing hysterically. The cookie sheets lay off to the side, having slid out from under them halfway down the hill. His grin widened.

“Come on,” Kurt said, joining Reed at the top of the hill as they waited for the twins to return with the baking sheets. “Give it a try. We’ll race.”

Reed blinked. “Really?”

“Just once,” Kurt warned, but he was smiling. Reed’s face broke into a grin.

“Okay,” he said excitedly, and then paused. He looked cautiously up at Kurt. “…And then cookies after, right?”

Kurt smiled, glancing down at the twins as they approached from the bottom of the hill. 

“When I get my baking sheets back,” he said, reaching out to take Ethan’s from his hand. Ethan pouted a little, but he stepped back, making room for Kurt and Reed to position themselves at the top of the hill. “If they’re actually clean, I might even consider sharing.”

The twins exchanged glances. They stood back, watching as Kurt and Reed settled in on the baking sheets.

“You guys,” Reed said, looking up at the twins with a wide smile. “Count us down.”

Evan and Ethan grinned. “Okay,” they said, and Kurt and Reed got into position. “3…2…1…go!”


End file.
